The Flavor Of Love
by FanSeries302
Summary: Suite de "A Couple Not As The Other". Quelques mois après la grande nouvelle, notre famille attend avec impatience l'heureux évènement tout en continuant de vivre normalement.


- Qu'est-ce que tu nous concoctes ?

Elle rit à la sensation de ses mains sur son petit ventre rond.

- Des pancakes, répondit la femme enceinte le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as faim ?

- House, Rachel va se réveiller.

Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis, Cuddy proposa à House d'aller réveiller Rachel.  
Il se dirigea donc vers sa chambre où il la trouva à moitié-endormie.

- On se lève, Moussaillon.

La petite ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Elle s'étira et un énorme sourire se forma sur son visage.

- Papa, ça sent les pancakes !

L'homme acquiesça avant de regarder partir en courant vers les escaliers. Puis, il se mit à penser ...

~ Flash-Back ~

- Salut, toi.

Cuddy sourit puis ressentit un mouvement au niveau de son ventre.

- Il te reconnait ! s'écria-t-elle.

Ils étaient allongés dans le canapé, nus et ensemble. Puis, un fin sourire s'étira sur le visage de son compagnon.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A Rachel. Je crains qu'elle ne soit jalouse. Le futur microbe aura un vrai père mais pas elle. Tu accepterais qu'on discute d'une ... demande d'adoption pour que je devienne officiellement son père ? Apparemment, plus on a d'enfants, plus on est sexy, finit-il sur un ton ironique.

Le visage de la jeune femme resta neutre quelques instants avant de laisser place à des yeux embués.

- Je t'aime tellement.

~ Fin du Flash-Back ~

Au bout de quelques instants, il se décida finalement à descendre. Sa compagne se retourna et, regarda l'heure. 9:43. Rachel se goinfrait de pancakes avec de la confiture autour de la bouche et House en faisait autant.  
La mère se mit à rigoler devant ce portait familial si amusant et les deux "enfants" levèrent la tête pour connaitre la raison de ce fou rire. Ne comprenant rien à la situation, ils se replongèrent dans leurs petits-déjeuners.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Cuddy aidait Rachel à s'habiller. La température extérieure était assez basse, mais agréable pour un mois d'automne. Un jean slim accompagné d'un joli débardeur blanc en-dessous d'un blazer noir et un foulard à fleurs.

- Maman, dans combien de temps le Bébé il arrivera ? questionna la petite.

- Il faut encore attendre 5 mois, chérie.

- C'est beaucoup, 5 mois, Maman ?

La mère n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Rachel entendit le générique de Brownbear et partie toute souriante rejoindre son père déjà affaler sur le canapé familiale.  
Ils restèrent plus d'une demi-heure allongés l'un contre l'autre, la fillette avec son pouce à la bouche. Lisa caressa son ventre en pensant au petit-être qui les rejoindra bientôt sur le fauteuil puis partit s'habiller. Elle ouvrit son armoire et opta pour, tout comme sa fille, un slim. Pour le haut, un top aux manches trois-quarts violet, et ses Louboutin noirs.

Vers midi, ils décidèrent de préparer le déjeuner. Gratin de courgettes au menu. Rachel insista pour aider le couple à préparer le plat.

- House, tu vas éplucher les courgettes et Rachel, les passer sous l'eau.

- Oui, chef, répondit House du tac au tac.

- Oui, chef, l'imita Rachel tout en continuant de nettoyer les aliments que lui passait entre les mains son "Papa".

Quelques minutes passèrent et le gratin passa bientôt au four.

- Maman, on fait quoi cette après-midi ? demanda Rachel en regardant le repas bientôt près.

- Je sais pas , Rach'.

- On peut aller au parc ? S'il te plaît Maman ! s'exclama l'enfant en la papillonnant des cils.

Cuddy le savait, elle allait céder. Qui pourrait résister à cette petite bouille si mignonne.

- D'accord, mais seulement si tu ranges le gros tas de doudous au bout de ton lit. Ça fait pratiquement une semaine que je te le demande.

- J'y vais ! s'écria le bambin avant de filer à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

Cuddy décida de mettre la table. Elle ouvrit le tiroir pour s'emparer des fourchettes et couteaux et entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna pas et fit comme si le rien n'était.  
C'est ce moment-là que House choisit pour placer ses mains sur ses seins et lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Je sais que tu m'avais entendu, petite coquine.

- Je pensais que c'était Rachel, mentit-elle pour sa défense.

- Tu te serais retournée si tu avais cru entendre le microbe !

House finit sa phrase et réalisa que ses mains n'étaient plus sur les seins de sa petite-amie mais elles avaient débarquées sur son ventre où il ressentait le fœtus qu'ils avaient procréé. Et, d'un coup, il ressentit une fierté intense : il allait être père.

- On va être parents, marmonna Lisa, comme si elle avait entendu les pensées de Greg.

- On va être parents, répéta House.

Puis, des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

- Maman, les doudous, eh ben ils sont tous rangés ! En plus, je les aient rangés toute seule ! T'as vu, Papa ? Je suis grande ! annonça Rachel en tendant les bras vers son père.

- Très grande, tu veux dire ! dit House à l'intention de la fillette.

Soudain, un bruit strident se fit entendre. Rachel commença à paniquer et House décida de la prendre dans ses bras. Lisa décida de trouver la source de ce bruit si désagréable.  
Pendant ce temps, House resta avec la petite dans la cuisine et la rassura tant bien que mal, mais la peur enhit l'enfant et elle se mit à pleurer.

- House, le bruit ne vient pas d'en haut, annonça Cuddy.

- Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit, lui déclara House en regardant le four.

La jeune femme regarda dans la même direction que lui et se dirigea vers le gratin de courgettes maintenant cuit.

- Le son au maximal sur l'alarme de cuisson, ça peut faire mal aux oreilles, s'exclama la femme enceinte avant d'exploser de rire.

Elle appuya sur le bouton qui arrêta tout ce vacarme et son fou rire reprit de plus belle. House déposa Rach', qui avait maintenant séché ses larmes, au sol. Puis, il se mit à observer sa conjointe. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit son visage, rouge, et ses yeux qui étaient près à lâcher des larmes de rire. Le sourire de House se transforma, lui aussi, en fou rire.  
Et pour finir, Rachel se mit à rire elle aussi en voyant son père s'y mettre. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à rire ensemble avant que la jeune femme, épuisée par cette crise, ne dût s'asseoir. House sortit le gratin du four et le posa sur la table.

- Il a l'air délicieux, en tout cas, affirma Cuddy avant d'en avaler une bouchée.

- Alors, Maman, c'est bon ? questionna la petite.

Les yeux sa mère s'écarquillèrent pour laisser place à la surprise et, elle lâcha :

- C'est délicieux, mon bébé !

- Maman, je suis pas ton bébé ! bouda Rachel.

- Désolé, mon amour.

House regardait cette scène remplie de tendresse et d'amour en mangeant son repas préparé par sa fille et sa fiancée depuis peu. Ils mangèrent leurs assiettes et entamèrent une conversation.

- Greg, l'échographie est dans trois semaines.

- Échographie, répéta la fillette.

- Quel jour ?

- Mercredi.

Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillaient dès qu'ils parlaient de leur futur enfant. C'est dans ces moments qu'il était fier de lui procurer autant de joie ...

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient au parc. Rachel jouait avec Ellen, petite fille rencontrée dans le bac à sable. House et Cuddy, quand à eux, étaient assis sur un banc face à Rachel.

- Ça sera un garçon.

- Non, ça sera une fille, riposta alors Cuddy, une main caressant son ventre

- Je le sens, c'est une relation entre lui et moi, ça sera un petit mec, rétorqua son compagnon.

Elle abandonna et resta quelques minutes à fixer Rachel des yeux. Puis, vint le moment de partir. Rachel salua son amie et saisit les mains de ses parents.

- Hey, microbe, serre moins fort ma main, grogna House.

- Je suis Hulk ! cria-t-elle.

- Version mini, rétorqua son irascible père.

- Maman, j'ai faim ! pleurnicha la fillette.

- Rachel, arrête de pleurer, on va rentrer ! s'exclama alors sa mère.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et s'installèrent sur leurs sièges.

- Ça sera une fille, sortit alors Cuddy.

House posa alors sa main sur la sienne et démarra le moteur de la Lexus familial. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau chez eux. Cuddy mit alors de l'eau à chauffer et sortit du placard des spaghettis.

- Liz', ça va pas ? demanda House en la voyant une main sur son ventre.

- Si, elle donne des coups de pieds ...

- Il ! la coupa-t-il.

Elle esquissa un sourire, restant quand même sur son idée de départ. Puis, elle prépara deux steaks et les servit. Elle se prépara, quand à elle, des haricots verts. Ils mangèrent ensemble et discutèrent de la journée passée ensemble. Puis, vint l'heure, pour Rachel, de se coucher. Sa mère l'accompagna prendre sa douche et faire sa toilette avant de la mettre au lit.

- Maman, une histoire ... S'il te plait ! réclama l'enfant.

Cuddy s'assit alors à côté d'elle et prit un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque de sa fille. Elle le lui lit, puis l'embrassa et rejoignit son compagnon sur le canapé.

- Tu te faisais attendre, exprima-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Tu viens au lit ?, demanda-t-elle alors.

- On était pas censé regarder un film porno, ce soir ?

- Allez, au lit !

- Tu me donnes une fessée si je viens pas ?

- House, viens me porter ... S'il te plait ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux : décidément, cette grossesse les fatiguait vraiment !

- Une fois ! déclara alors l'homme boiteux.

- Promis !

Il se baissa et attrapa ses jambes avant de soulever tout son corps. Il avança tant bien que mal vers la chambre où il la déposa délicatement sur le lit conjugal. Il déplaça quelques mèches ébènes de son visage et aperçu ses yeux clos. Il esquissa un mince sourire avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Jamais il n'oublierai ce goût. Le goût de l'amour.

THE END.


End file.
